Is first love true love?
by Annie Rini Romanov
Summary: A great story full of romance and agnst (fluff, mostly) action, and pairings. Hr/D Hr/H R&R, 'cause i need feedback.


A/N: This is an unusual fic, and I am posting it as two stories. For those of whom that like Hermione/Draco, just read the first chapter. For those of whom that like Harry/Hermione, read all the chapters, which I will have up soon. If you have any questions, comments, or flames, please review. Be so kind as to point out my faults, as I know that my writing isn't perfect, and I need you're help to make it so. Heh heh. All I can say is…enjoy!

Disclaimer: It would be a scary world if I owned Harry Potter, so Scholastic used a restraining order to make sure I don't. (J/K. I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue.)

            Hermione sat mutely at her seat in the church, her chin held high, trying not to let on that her and Draco had never even been more than enemies. Not even her Best Friends knew. She had always been able to tell them everything, her fears and suspicions, even stuff she wouldn't even tell her parents about. But when it came to Draco and her, she found it quite impossible to even give a hint, especially after hearing Ron and Harry spend several loud hours in the common room, using every bit of their breath to swear out Draco Malfoy so bad, the first years covered their ears and gasped. Of course, Hermione didn't blame them. Draco gave Ron and Harry good reasons to hate him. 

            Hermione had to admit, Draco was foul to them, and Hermione never understood why. She had only begun to be able to really talk to him before he was killed…

**Flashback**~~~~~~~

            _Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall to dinner, wondering vaguely how Ron and Harry's practice had gone. Their new Captain was drilling them relentlessly…just like the Ministry of Magical Defense did to those poor Werewolves in 1654…Hermione' s mind ambled back to the History lesson she had taken a few hours previous, as she was sure they would show up in her N.E.W.T's. _

_            A sudden drawling voice penetrated her thoughts, seeping into her blood, quite causing it to run cold. _

_            "Going off to join your loser friends, Granger?" Hermione turned, and glared at Draco Malfoy, trying to hide the fact that he had scared her. His expression was cold and steely, matching his eyes, which were like mirrors reflecting the misty grey sky before a storm, like a shining silver liquid that had accidentally been poured into undeserving eyes. Hermione couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger as she saw him standing there, regarding her with a look of superiority. But oh! How handsome he was, leaning against the wall, his ankles crossed and his arms folded across his chest, his chin raised in an arrogant manner as if he owned the world. A strand of his perfectly slicked back hair fell elegantly over his glossy grey orbs, taking hermione's breath away…  she hadn't even realized she had been thinking these thoughts until Draco smirked and unfolded himself, striding quite confidently over to where Hermione stood. She was suddenly fearful since her thoughts had changed so quickly, to hating Draco to well…she couldn't even bring herself to think it again. _

_            "Where are your disgusting bodyguards?" Hermione said coldly, willing herself not to look down under his hateful gaze. Draco's lip curled into a dangerous sneer, almost as if he was amused._

_            "Are you kidding? You think they would miss dinner for anything, even to beat up a filthy little mudblood like you?" Ignore him, ignore him…Hermione thought harshly. But still, she couldn't resist adding frostily:_

_            "Their parents are Death Eaters." Hermione expected him to deny it, but all he did was let out a low chuckle, and advance closer to her, menacingly. "And…and…your father is too," Despite her efforts, Hermione's voice squeaked. Draco was so close she could see every individual thread of his stunningly pale hair, and his hands, clenched with malice at his side. He spoke slowly and deliberately, every word falling onto Hermione like raindrops, but harsh like hail. _

_            "Yes, but unlike you, mudblood, I can be proud of what my parents are." Hermione closed her eyes at this remark, hurt, then opened them again, her eyes blazing._

_            "Unlike you Malfoy, my parents love me." Draco gave no sign of emotion for a moment, then quite unexpectedly slammed his fists into the wall next to Hermione's head. His robes whipped around them both, touching Hermione's legs, making her shiver. He was inches from her face, shaking with rage, his chest heaving, his eyes, cold as steel yet fiery at the same time. He hissed into her face, his voice quivering with barely controlled anger._

_            "Do you think I want to be like my Father, you filthy little MUDBLOOD!" He glared at her, daring her to defy him. Hermione drew herself up haughtily, straining to be eye level with him._

_            "Yes, I do, Malfoy." Draco examined her for a minute, his sharply chiseled features harshly contrasting with Hermione's more soft tones. They were so close…Hermione could've touched noses with him if she was just a bit taller…in fact, he was leaning down to her, his head inclined so precisely, Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek…and was suddenly painfully aware that his arms were still slightly around her…she stood on her tip-toes…suddenly Draco placed his lips ever so gently onto hers, sending a warming tingle through Hermione's body. She didn't  resist, loving the way her body felt so right against his. Draco's arms slid to down to her waist, pulling her protectively to him. Hermione enjoyed the taste of his mouth, as it gave her such a reassuring feeling of peace. _

End Flashback~~~~~~~~~ 

            Hermione couldn't believe she had spaced out during the ceremony. She quickly ducked behind the program they had passed out earlier, to hide the tears that were gently falling down her cheeks. 

**A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking, this is supposed to be a Harry/Hermione fic, right? Well read and review then, 'cause it only gets better…**


End file.
